Unforgotten
by Dark-Seductress-Kittanya
Summary: Will reclaims his love after four months of suffering. Warning. SLASH! R&R. JW


Unforgotten  
  
Author: $0rcere$$_0f_the_$e@ Title: Unforgotten Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing, but my sad little situation. It's times like these I wish I were Walt Disney. Sure, I'd be dead, but I'd also own Pirates of the Caribbean, so all is good. But there is one thing I'd change in the movie. Will would be kidnapped, Liz would go after him and Jack would win Will over while everyone stuffed Liz into a cannon and shot her at passing pirates. Nothing against Liz though, she's just cheaper than cannon balls. Summary: Will reclaims his love after four months of suffering. AU. Slash. J/W! Warnings: Slash. AU. Kissing. Jack/Will. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
William Turner ran into his classroom as the bell rang and sighed. 'Late again.' He thought to himself, angerly.  
  
"Mr. Turner, how kind of you to finally grace us with your prescence." Mr. Swann growled making the class snicker. 'But, of course.' Will thought. 'He pays them for my humilation.' He had nothing against his best friend, Liz, but her father drove him batty.  
  
Will scanned the crowded classroom for a free desk. Liz frowned at him and gestured at the spot that was usually reserved for him. Tristan Barbossa sat there with his gang of goons. Catching his eye, Tristan flipped him the bird. Will shook his head sadly. All that was left was a spot between Jimmy Norrington and John Gillette or a spot in the corner next to Jack Sparrow, his ex.  
  
Will barely had to think as he moved to the back of the room and placed his books on the table top.  
  
"Hello, Jack." Will was greeted with a wave and a slight nod. As soon as Will was seated, Mr. Swann started to rapidly scribble on the board while muttering something about exam review and the end of the year closing in. The end of the year. Will heard the unmistakable sound of Jack's chicken scratch and frowned. Four months since their break up.  
  
It was a stupid, pointless fight backed more with jealousy than with a real reason. Jack was becoming fast friends with Will's friend Ana when Will heards someone say that they made a cute couple. Will had felt betrayed, or jealous was more like it, and confronted his boyfriend. Jack had said that they were just friends, like Liz and Will. Little help that did. Will had dated Liz from grade six to grade nine, now being in grade twelve. Ana had been furious after the break up, saying that Jack refused to talk to her. Will was secretly happy though.  
  
Will was brought back to reality when he felt Jack's hand nudging his leg, under the table. He stuck his hand under and took the note from his hand.  
  
"Read it." Jack hissed.  
  
Checking for the teacher, Will unfolded the paper and read the all to familiar scrawl of his ex-boyfriend.  
  
~I told you the truth. Nothing was going on between me and Ana. You have to believe me, Will.~  
  
Out of anything he'd have thought Jack to write, this was far from it. Jack was level headed, loud, arrogant, wild, a tad reckless at times, up beat even,but not emotional. Will looked up to see Jack's anxious face, waiting for a response. Will picked up his pen and took a piece of paper from his binder.  
  
~I'm sorry, Jack. I was a bit jealous. You have to admit though, comparing your friendship with Ana to the one of Liz and I wasn't a good idea.~ Will slipped the paper under the desk and into Jack's waiting fist. A small smile graced his lips as he read. Quickly he wrote a response and slipped it to Will.  
  
~It wasn't so great, was it? I see that now. I miss you.~ Will read this and smiled his first real smile in four months. It seemed that he had missed Jack more than he let on and he had been in nothing short of a depression since the break up.  
  
~Miss you, too.~ He scribbled back.  
  
Jack was beaming. He folded the note back up and stuck it in the front pouch of his binder, then his left hand slipped back under the table and he tentively grasped Will's. Will smiled and gave Jack's hand a squeeze. There they were. Sitting in the back of homeroom, holding hands as Ana and Liz shot knowing looks across the classroom at the couple. They sat there, like that until the bell signalled the end of class, half an hour later. Will stood up and stretched.  
  
"Come to my place?" Jack asked, shyly.  
  
"Of course." Will answered. "It's been too long."  
  
"That it has, love." Jack answered, gathering both boys books, and Will's hand again.  
  
They stopped at their lockers just to gather homework and their knapsacks before they headed out the front door of the school. Jack's Jeep was waiting in the parking lot. The two threw their knapsacks in the back and piled in. It was a ten minute drive to Jack's apartment and there was no sign of his mother being home. Jack turned off the ignition and leaned up to Will's ear. His uneven breathing danced across Will's skin.  
  
"I love you, Will." Will turned and captured Jack's lips in an electrifying kiss. Tongue's fought for dominance and teeth nipped at lips. Jack's tongue grazed the top of Will's mouth making him see stars. He was ecstatic. The kiss broke sooner then both young men would have liked, but not until oxygen became an issue. They sat in the car, foreheads pressed together as they try to catch their breath.  
  
"I love you, Jack." Will whispered once he'd found his voice. Jack smiled and pulled Will into another kiss.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
A/N: And then she be done. Did you like it? Should I write or should I not. This is it for now on this story. I was only planning it to be a one-shot. Hope it's okay, because I've got a full blown fic that I'm writing though it'll probably already be done, by the time your reading this. My timing is awful. R & R. I want to know if I'm horrible or not. Thanx,  
  
$0rcere$$_0f_the_$e@  
  
P.S. I'm in bad need of a beta reader. I can only do so much for myself. No homophobes though.(No idea why they'd be reading this though) I write both Het and Slash. Thanx again. 


End file.
